dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
DC Extended Universe
The DC Comics film franchise, popularly referred to as the DC Extended Universe"This Week's Cover: First look at Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice's ultimate superhero showdown" - Entertainment Weekly"Warner Bros: “DC Extended Universe” isn’t official; term was made up by Entertainment Weekly" - Batman-News (DCEU) and the DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU), is a collection of films based on characters that appear in publications by DC. The universe largely spans films, though many tie-in media have been produced. Films Short Films *''Etta's Mission'' (2017) TV Series HBO Max Series *''Aquaman: King of Atlantis'' (TBA) Comics *''Man of Steel Prequel'' (2013) *''Warner Bros. Pictures Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Batman'' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Lois Lane'' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Senator Finch'' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Superman'' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Lex Luthor'' *''General Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) **''Playground Heroes'' **''Field Trip'' **''Picture Proof'' **''Lights Out'' *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Upstairs/Downstairs'' (2016) *''Suicide Blonde'' (2016) *''Mercedes-Benz Presents: Justice League'' (2017) **''Joyride'' **''Guiding Lights'' **''Fast Food'' **''Shifting Gears'' **''Pit Stop'' **''Winner Drives'' *''Superhero Hooky'' (2019) Books Novels *''Man of Steel: The Early Years: Junior Novel'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2013) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Cross Fire'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman: The Junior Novel'' (2017) *''Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2017) *''Aquaman: The Junior Novel'' (2018) *''Aquaman: Undertow'' (2018) *''Shazam!: The Junior Novel'' (2019) *''Wonder Woman 1984: The Junior Novel'' (2020) Companion Books *''Man of Steel: Friends and Foes'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Reusable Sticker Book'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Superman's Superpowers'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Inside the Legendary World of Superman'' (2013) *''Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel'' (2016) *''Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis'' (2016) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Tech Manual'' (2016) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: The Art of the Film'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman: I Am an Amazon Warrior'' (2017) *''Wonder Woman: Meet the Heroes'' (2017) *''Wonder Woman: The Art and Making of the Film'' (2017) *''Justice League: The Art of the Film'' (2017) *''Justice League: The Official Collector's Edition'' (2017) *''Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis'' (2018) *''The Art and Making of Aquaman'' (2018) *''Shazam!: A Shazam Showdown'' (2019) *''Shazam!: Becoming Shazam'' (2019) *''Shazam!: Freddy's Guide to Super Hero-ing'' (2019) *''Wonder Woman 1984: Destined for Greatness'' (2020) *''Wonder Woman 1984: Meet Wonder Woman'' (2020) *''Wonder Woman 1984: Truth, Love, and Wonder'' (2020) Soundtracks *''Man of Steel (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' (2013) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad: The Album'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad (Original Motion Picture Score)'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' (2017) *''Justice League (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' (2017) *''Aquaman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' (2018) *''Shazam! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' (2019) *''Birds of Prey: The Album'' (2020) *''Birds of Prey: And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn (Original Motion Picture Score)'' (2020) Video Games *''Man of Steel'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Hero's Flight'' (2013) *''Batman v Superman: Who Will Win'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad: Special Ops'' (2016) *''Justice League VR: The Complete Experience'' (2017) Theme Park Attractions *Suicide Squad: Six Flags Fright Fest Experience (2016, 2017) Trivia *While DC Extended Universe films is not impacted by The CW's Arrowverse, Ezra Miller's version of Barry Allen did make a brief appearance during the fourth part of the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover event. References es:Universo Extendido de DC pt-br:Universo Estendido DC Category:Content